


A Little Lost

by PrincessBeast



Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Genderfluid, Questioning, helpful friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBeast/pseuds/PrincessBeast
Summary: Mark feels like he's missing something from himself, so he tries something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They so I based this off of my own experience discovering myself as being gender fluid. I hope you like it.

Mark didn’t know what he was anymore. I mean, he’s in a great point in his life, but he just felt uncomfortable. He sighed and got up from his bed. He had been just sitting on it, looking at the mirror closet. Something feels off! He thought angrily. Some days he just felt like shattering every mirror in his house, others he felt fine. He didn’t get it. Mark walked towards the bathroom and stared deeply into the mirror. “Let’s try something,” he quietly said to himself. He opened a drawer, which had make-up in it, half of it was Amy’s, the other half was stuff he bought for challenges. Mark also grabbed some shaving cream and a razor, the fans won’t mind, hopefully. Mark lathered his face and started to shave until he had successfully took off the beard.  
Mark took a deep breathe as he picked up a simple red lipstick and carefully and cleanly put it on, when that was done he added some mascara. It was a simple look and Mark liked it. Mark exited the bathroom and dove into the closet, pulling out black skinny jeans and an oversized red knit sweater. He got undressed and redressed, having his back to the closet mirror, he turned to see Herself. “Hi,” Mark said to the girl in the mirror, she had to admit she looked pretty hot. The red knit sweater went mid thigh and only her fingers were showing passed the sleeves. “Mark? Dude, where are you?” Shit, Mark had forgotten about Tyler, “I’m in my room,” she shouted back, “Don’t co--” before she could finish, Tyler opened the door.  
They both stood still, neither moving, just standing, Mark broke the silence, “Tyler, I know this looks weird or awkward, but I can…” Mark stopped, there was no explanation, he/she/they had no IDEA what was going on either. Mark let out a sad laugh, “I don’t really know what’s going on myself,” Mark looked down at the ground, “Are you trans?” Tyler asked in a soft tone, “No,I’m not, I am a guy but sometimes I feel wrong as a guy,” Mark said still looking at the ground, “Ethan! WHAT IS IT CALLED AGAIN?? WHEN SOMEONE IS BOTH MALE AND FEMALE?? I FORGOT!” Tyler yelled out, startling Mark, “GENDER FLUID! THEY CAN ALSO BE NEITHER AND BOTH!” Ethan yelled back, “WHY?” Ethan shouted, he sounded close, Ethan stood outside of the room with Tyler looking at Mark, “Oh that’s why,” Mark felt like he wanted to cry, Ethan must have sense it, because he was in front of Mark within seconds, “Mark, it’s okay. Me and Tyler are still your friends, right Tyler?” Tyler nodded, “Amy will still love you, as long as you use your own make up. And I doubt your fans will hate you, you have a great community. So your genderfluid, so it a lot of people. You’re you, that’s all that matters.” Mark pulled Ethan in for a hug, holding him tightly, “Thank you,” she whispered. 

~~ A Month Later ~~

“Hello Everybody, My name is Markiplier, and I have something I need to tell you…” It had been an interesting month he was still trying to get used to everything, Ethan was right about Amy, she came out to him as Bisexual, their family was surprisingly okay with all of it, even Jack, Felix, Bob, Wade, the others. Mark felt so blessed to have so many people still love him. Though he still had people yell at him on the streets, just for “not being a man” stupid. But, he never lets the hate get to him. “I know some of you have seen my change in dress and behavior, so I’m just going to come out with it, I’m Gender Fluid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you liked it tell me what you think and leave a Kudos it always makes my day. Make requests at my Tumblr: https://fat-manatee-fun.tumblr.com


End file.
